Winnie the Pooh Meets The Loud House - Tripped!
''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Loud House - Tripped! ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/The Loud House crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It will appear on Google Drive as a part of a double feature with ''Pooh's Adventures of The Loud House Movie ''(Co-Directors by 76859Thomas, Sonic876 and Magmon47) (Hosted by Lincoln Loud) in the near future. Plot The family is counting all of the money they got in a water jug, and realize that they have enough to go on vacation. Lincoln explains to the viewers that he and his family have been saving up a lot of money as they can so they can go on a real vacation (evident by their different contributions). He also reveals that their vacation destination is the Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge, located at Lake Michigan. After packing up all of their possessions, the family heads off. While driving, a cherry farmer drives up behind them, and Lynn tells her father not to let the farmer pass them up. However, the farmer ends up passing them anyway, and Lynn Sr., thinking he's showing off, decides to drive faster than him down a hill. Unfortunately, as Lisa predicted from the various conditions, they end up crashing the van into a ditch. Luckily, Lana fixes the van up in no time. As they continue onward, Leni complains that it's too hot, and the AC won't turn on. At the same time, Lori, eating low-cal bean chips, lets out an intense fart, and the gas begins seeping throughout the van, prompting the family to roll down the windows. With the wind pushing against them, Lynn Sr. crashes the van into a line of port-a-potties. To make matters worse, the door falls off, and Lana doesn't have the proper equipment to put it back on. However, she decides to use Lucy's coffin as a backup door, and the family continues on with the trip. The family decides that it's lunchtime, and begin eating egg salad sandwiches Leni had made. After eating them, the family suddenly gets nauseous, and Leni reveals that the sandwiches were weeks old, since she planned ahead. Realizing they ate spoiled food, the family quickly head to the nearest rest stop to vomit. After throwing up their lunches, the family continues on, but not before running into the cherry farmer, who just got a flat tire. The family decides to help him out, but Lynn Sr. unknowingly hits and releases the emergency brake, causing Vanzilla to roll backwards, and onto a car carrier. The cherry farmer says he needs help unloading his crates of cherries, because the spare tire is underneath all of them. After unloading all of the crates, Lana grabs the spare tire, and attaches it to the car. After thanking the family by repaying them with a crate of cherries, the cherry farmer heads off, and the family realizes too late that the van is on a car carrier, prompting them to chase after it. Lincoln, realizing that things are going downhill fast, tells the viewers "Well, there goes our vacation." With their mode of transportation gone, the family is left to hang out at the rest stop. To make matters worse, they couldn't afford a bus trip, since Lynn Sr.'s wallet, and Rita's purse are still in Vanzilla. As luck would have it, a nearby café is holding an open mic contest, and the grand prize is cash. The family sings a song talking out their current situation, which receives overwhelming applause from the audience. Now having the funds to afford a bus ride, the family attempts to leave, but not before grabbing Luna, who's still entertaining the audience in the café. However, when doing so, their bus leaves, and another bus drives up after the driver has to use the restroom. Upon boarding the bus, the driver arrives back, and begins driving. The family is confused that the bus is so empty, and the presence of a man who looks like a prisoner. Realizing they're on a prison bus, the family tells the driver to stop the bus so they can jump off. They do so, and the prisoner, having escaped thanks to Leni taking his handcuffs off, hides behind some bushes. The family attempts to hitch a ride from a passing car, but because they're a big family, no one would pick them up. Lana, needing to use the bathroom, does her business behind some bushes, and to her discovery, finds a run down crop duster. After repairing it, the family jumps in, while Rita pilots it. As they fly, the family discovers the car carrier Vanzilla is on, and proceed to chase after it. The car carrier driver, seeing the plane behind him, attempts to escape, since he thinks it's the police, since he's speeding on a road where the speed limit is enforced by aircraft. The driver attempts to evade them by driving through the field, and in the process, the van loses some luggage, and its top half. The family successfully stop him by dumping fertilizer in front of him. As the family attempts to get Vanzilla down, the prisoner arrives and steals the plane. Finally arriving to Weeping Willow, the family attempts to check in, but the concierge tells them that because they didn't make the 8:00 deadline, the room that was reserved for them was given away. Lynn Sr. is confused since his watch says it's exactly 8:00, but the concierge tells them it's actually 8:35. It turns out that when the luggage from the van was flying off, Lynn Sr. attempted to get his suitcase full of puzzles, but in the process, damaged his watch. Much to the family's dismay, all the other rooms are full. Just when all hope seems lost, the cherry farmer arrives, and introduces himself as Jerry Kling, the Cherry King. He says that because the family fixed his tire, he made it to Weeping Willow before the 8:00 deadline, and successfully reserved the entire top floor, thanks to his celebrity status. As thanks for helping him out, Jerry decides to let the family rest in the rooms he reserved, much to the family's happiness. The next day, the family finally has fun at Weeping Willows with horseback rides, swimming in the lake, and relaxing. Meanwhile, as the prisoner escapes on the crop duster, the crop duster runs out of fuel, and the prisoner ends up falling into a prison down below, where he gets locked up. Trivia * Christopher Robin, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog will guest star appearances in this short film. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Upcoming films